Ties
by chibijem
Summary: Yuki's tie and what it can lead to...


Ties

by

Chibijem

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters herein and am making no financial gain from this piece of fiction.

A/N: Perusing images from another anime gave me this idea. Just a short ficlet. Enjoy!

Yukifumi Todo was standing in front of the mirror in his and Maria's bedroom. They were expected at a formal party celebrating the success of **/\**ucifer's latest CD. He could hear Maria talking to the baby-sitter down the hall, giving the girl the necessary information. He remembered the look on the girl's face when he had answered the door; he thought the girl would have passed out from lack of oxygen. _Maybe answering the door fresh from my shower, in a loosely tied robe, had not been the best idea,_ he thought with a devilish smile. He set the tie around his neck and started to fix it and made a horrible mess of if. Letting out a grumble of frustration, he yanked it from around his neck and scowled at his reflection.

"Yuki," Maria entered the room and he whistled his appreciation of her dress. She laughed at him and spun around so he could get the full effect of the almost backless dress. She put her hands on her hips when she saw him without his tie. "You having some trouble?"

"Hai, I can't seem to get it right." He put the offending fabric around his neck again.

"Here, let me do it." Maria said coming to stand before her tall, handsome husband.

Yuki leaned down to make it easier for Maria to adjust the tie. He studied her and thought her more beautiful than ever. When she was finished, he brushed a feather light kiss on her lips in thanks. "Aishteru." He gave a small laugh as he saw the blush rise on her cheeks.

XXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxXXX

Yuki, set his guitar down and leapt off the small stage. He accepted a towel from Sakuya and wiped his face.

"Why do we always agree to play a set at these things?" The question coming from Santa as he gulped down water.

"Because our record company is throwing this party for us and asked." Towa replied in his usual calm voice.

"Anyway, it was good to play the new material in front of a live audience." Atsuro added, moving with the rest of the band toward the tables holding hors d'oeuvres and taking a sample.

"Anyone see Maria?" Yuki took a morsel of his own.

"I think I saw her with Aine, in the corner." Sakuya replied sipping his drink. "Probably girl talk. Aine mentioned she wanted some advice."

Yuki scanned the large ballroom and saw the two women sitting off to the side, talking. He excused himself and made his way over. As his eyes met Maria's, they smiled at each other. "Aine-chan." He greeted the younger woman.

"Yuki-san." Aine returned. "The new music is fantastic," she complimented.

"It should be, with your great lyrics."

"Flatterer." Maria accused with a smirk.

Yuki, looking hurt as Aine giggled. "It's true." He retorted.

Aine got up as Sakuya approached. "I'll call you tomorrow, Maria."

"They make a good couple." Maria said as she watched the younger couple move off.

"Hai; she certainly has tamed him," Yuki studied them as well. "Just enough," he added.

Maria stood, "And what about you? Have I tamed you?" She asked reaching out to play with his tie, watching a certain gleam spark in his eyes.

"Just enough." He reiterated with a sexy grin.

"Just enough, huh? Maybe I need to work on that." Maria took a firmer grasp on the fabric encircling her husband's neck. She took his drink and set it next to her own on the table. She began pulling him along behind her. "You **_are_** done here? We've spent enough time so as not to be disrespectful?" Her voice coy.

Yuki, following, "We've been here long enough." His voice taking on a husky quality.

"Do you know how good you looked up on stage? How much it made me want you?" Maria asked after pulling him closer, close enough to whisper the questions in his ear. She feathered her slender fingers in his long, silky hair.

Yuki gulped as his eyes went wide; this was a new side to her. He stood to his full height and signaled his band mates. "I'll talk to you later." He got out before Maria tightened her grip on his tie again and lead him out of the room.

FIN


End file.
